


Pirate King

by teahongjoongcup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Afterstory, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahongjoongcup/pseuds/teahongjoongcup
Summary: Hongjoong's life as the pirate King.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Playlist

Music to listen to while reading this.

Treasure By Ateez

Or Angel By Hoya


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong growls softly into the woman's ear who has his heart "my love" he whispered into her ear to which she whimpered and buried herself more into his arms and a soft whispered that followed "Hongjoong, let me sleep." 

Hongjoong couldn't help it but he chuckled at her words, he runs his hands over her thick thighs and stomach as she falls back to sleep in his arms. Hongjoong smiles against her ear before moving between her legs and hovers over her before leaning down and kissing her lips gently to which she returned even in her sleep. After he got the kiss he wanted, he gets up and gets dressed into his captain outfit. 

*

He sits out of deck, watching the ocean as it waves by when one of his crewmates speaks up "Captain, are you alright?" Hongjoong looks up the youngest of the group Jongho and gives him a small rare smile "Yes, I'm fine." Jongho still looked worried so the Captain spoke again "Once you fall in love Jongho, you'll understand." 

Jongho worried look faded away and changed into a look of curious "What's it like? Being in love?" Hongjoong gives a small hum before speaking "I think its different for everyone, but for me." He gives a small chuckle before continuing "It feels like gods gave me something back that I've been missing. She understands me so well, she is so open and accepts everyone here as her family. I'm so thankful that I have her. She is one of my treasures." 

Jongho's eyes widen before speaking "Do you think ill ever find someone like that?" Hongjoong looks at Jongo with soft eyes "Yes, I do." With that the captain stands up and goes back to his quarters with his crew watching him with awe. 

*

When Hongjoong stepped back into his quarters his heart gives a soft squeeze at the sight he sees. His woman: Kayla is sitting up her mixer colored color shining as the sun hits her hair just right, she's reading one of the books he stole from a bookstore awhile back. He steps forward but doesn't get her attention and walks over to her. When he still doesnt her attention and gives a soft low growl in her ear which caused her to drop the book and look over at him with a blush before smacking his chest gently "Babe, don't do that you scared me to death." Hongjoong laughs and tackles her making her lay on her back she was still naked so he gives her a small smirk and opens her leg gently and looks over the marks he left left on her last night before brushing over them causing her to shiver and speaks softly "Do they hurt?" 

Kayla shakes her her head in a no motion amd cups his face gently staring up in his eyes, which caused Hongjoong to let out a soft sigh and lean down pressing his lips against hers gently and starts caressing her gently which caused a soft whine moan to leave her her lips. Hongjoong licks at his lips before diving in. 

*

"Fuck!" Hongjoong moans as he presses himself deeply into Kayla as he cums and pulls out to lay beside her side. Hoongjoong holds Kayla hands gently as they lay on the bed both naked and he whispered "The book you reading, what was it about?" 

Kayla looks over at him with blush "Werewolves." Hongjoong gives a growl and whispers "I can be your werewolf." Kayla gives a soft giggle and covers her face "Never say that again." Hongjoong gives a small laugh and pulls her close so she's pressed up against his side and whispered "You love my growling, even talking about growling you blush and become wet." Hongjoong smirks as he watches Kayla pant gently to which she covers Hongjoong mouth and deadpans "Shut up, Hongjoong we just made love." Hongjoong chuckled gently and removed her hand from his mouth and in a flash his hovering over her once again and lets out a deep growl into her ear causing her to shiver and whimper under him "Hongjoong." She whispered in a whimper as she wraps her legs around his waist. 

*

After another round, the captain finally got dressed and left his woman alone, well until she got dressed. Hongjoong's wrapped his arms around her waist gently, his hand rubbing over her stomach, when he felt something small he rubbed over it a few more times before realizing it. His woman is pregnant. 

Hongjoong puts his head on her shoulder and whispered as he held her gently to his chest "How long have you been carrying?" Kayla avoided his eyes looking nervous and a little scared "I only found out yesterday when i got sick. San was the one who found out first." 

Hongjoong looks into Kayla's eyes with a sad look "Why didn't you tell me?" Kayla fidgets with Hongjoong's silky shirt and whispered "I wanna keep the baby, Hongjoong and we never spoke about children before and i got scared you would-" 

Hongjoong cuts Kayla off by whispering "I love kids, Kayla. I don't mind having them as long as you give birth to them." Kayla lets out a soft relief before wrapping her arms around Hongjoong and lets out soft sobs into his chest. Hongjoong holds her close into his arms as they slid down to the floor and rests his head against hers. 

"They'll be raised as a pirate though, you know?" Hongjoong whispered as guilt washed over him, before he became a pirate he was a prince, but he had been banned from stepping on his home island because he became from a different queen. 

"I know and it's okay if we raise them on the sea instead of on land." Kayla whispered into into Hongjoong's ear. 

Hongjoong tears up and whispers "I'm sorry." Kayla holds him close and whispers "For what?" Hongjoong squeezed Kayla gently and whispered "For not being able-" Kayla shakes her head and presses her lips against his and whispered "You are a good pirate king and a good soulmate, you will be a good father as well." Hongjoong buries his face into Kayla's neck and sobs gently into her as they held each other. 

*

It's only been a week sense Hongjoong found out that Kayla is pregnant. When he wasn't with he had two members follow her around to keep her safe. Those two members are the gunslingers: Seonghwa and Mingi. They are both extremely strong and powerful magical creatures. 

Seonghwa and Mingi watch over Kayla as she sits on deck. Hongjoong was busy doing some papers in his quarters. Mingi couldn't help but be fascinated by pregnancy and sat down next to Kayla and stared at her stomach but stopped when he hears Seonghwa clear his throat. 

Kayla reaches out for Mingi's hand and gently grasped his hand and lays his large hand over her stomach. Mingi blushed and kept his hand on her stomach, even though the baby isn't big enough to kick he could feel the baby's life essence. He couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. Seonghwa walks over and puts his hand on Mingi's head and whispered "What are you crying for?" Mingi grabs Seonghwa's hand and places it where his hand once was on Kayla's stomach. "Feeling another life, it's just very moving for me. It's so small and so vulnerable." Mingi then looks into Kayla's eyes and whispers "I promise to always protect you and the child while Captain isn't around." 

Seonghwa nods in agreement and speaks "As will I." Kayla stares at both of the boys before speaking "you must make me another promise."

Mingi looks at her waiting for her to keep speaking. 

"If it ever comes down to it, if you ever have to choose. Pick the baby." Kayla said gently before speaking again "I know you say that you can't do that because I'm the captain's woman and I would never want to leave Hongjoong's side voluntarily but-" 

Seonghwa puts his hand over Mingi's mouth and spoke gently "That is a promise we can not make, there are two gunslingers, one of us will be able to protect you my queen." 

Kayla just gives him a look before speaking "Did you just call me queen?" Seonghwa nods before saying "You are soulmates with Captain Hongjoong, he is a pirate king, that makes you our queen." 

Kayla couldn't help but stare at Seonghwa in shock. Mingi nods in agreement along with Seonghwa's words. Kayla breathes deeply before speaking "And all the crew mates view me this way." Seonghwa nods before going back to his spot. 

Mingi puts his large hand on Kayla's head and gets up to stand next to Seonghwa. 

*

Hongjoong spoons Kayla from behind his arms wrapped around her in a protective vise-grip matter and pressed his lips against her ear as he slept. 

Kayla turns in his arms to face him pressing her lips against Hongjoong's when she feels him to start kissing back she tugs on his mullet causing him to groan and whisper "You'll be the death of me woman." Kayla giggles and nuzzles him gently as they both cuddle.


	3. Chapter 3

After Story: 

When Kayla gave birth, they found out that the baby's gender is a boy and she named him Kiwi. 

Hongjoong realized by the time Kiwi became a toddler and started walking that he wanted more children. 

Kayla and Hongjoong had five kids that they raised on the ship and two kids they raised on land they had six boys and one girl. 

When Hongjoong retired from the ship and moved to the land his crew followed him and helped raise the kids. 

Nevertheless to say they all lived happily ever after, even though they had they're moments. 

Side Story For Crew Members: 

They all had kids but they never went into a relationship with the woman they had kids with, they did however take the kids they had with the woman, they could be free. 

Kayla was very upset with the crew members for not wanting to have a life of their own but everytime she said something about it, they just look at her and say "We will never leave your side or the captain's side or the kid's side." And that caused her to drop the conversation with them all together beside in a way they were treasure when the family was all together.


End file.
